Jugo
"A rule isn't unfair if it applies to everyone." Jugo is one of the examples of people that had a bad start. Only using that bad start in life to climb and starting to fight against the 'bad', which they were once affiliated with. Though known by many as a hard-working, honest man, Jugo isn't without his flaws. Such as his passion for Godai. Personality Jugo is an honest man. He doesn't like to be lied nor to lie. What further is well known about Jugo is his drive to keep working, even if it is past his working hours. Which usually causes chagrin with lesser disciplined partners and coworkers. Most often, Jugo showcases a caring and friendly attitude. An attitude that tends to get people irritated or confused when they learn they are dealing with a police officer. What isn't really known about Jugo's personality is his drive to keep working. The losses and experiences that he has gone through in his life have educated him that the world is a harsh and nasty place. And even if he would work himself to death, he has no power or influence to eradicate the world from injustice and worse. Yet, he fights on for he doesn't like to admit defeat - though some coworkers, such as Komei, like to believe he is a sore loser. If anything else, Jugo is fighting against the loneliness of his own home. With the love of his life gone and no contact with any of his children, Jugo doesn't want to go home. Together with the demons of his past, Jugo is more broken than most think or ever will know. History Jugo's past is stained in bad luck and bad decisions. Born to a simple labouring father that had three jobs, all to pay for the needs of his wife and kids. Jugo's mother was too sickly to work outside but was almost all day weaving baskets and clothing to earn some more coin. Together with three brothers and a sister, Jugo was the youngest of the bunch. And usually the most naive, which was perfect for the pranks of his siblings - as they would let Jugo take the blame for their own wrongdoings. This would continue until Jugo started to distrust people. Something that he later would claim that helped him to survive and get older than most of his siblings. At the age of eleven, Jugo would get involved in some petty crimes. All for the fact that his brothers talked him into smuggling stolen wares, wanting to gain the admiration of his brothers and also helping to get some cash - so that he could make his parents stop working so hard. This would continue on for around a year when things started to become direr. The petty crimes of smuggling of some stolen goods soon would become more dangerous. From stolen purses, money and small items to forbidden substances, information and everything else that a good citizen wouldn't like to hear or read. As you might expect, this wouldn't go well forever as the lucrative dealings would bring more risk and attention from the police of Amegakure. And when the police finally started to catch wind of Jugo's brothers and their operation, things would get dire. For while most criminals would consider to just run, Jugo's brothers were confident that they wouldn't need to. The police of Amegakure back then didn't really have the image of effective enforcers. So at the age of thirteen, Jugo would experience violence himself. He had seen violence happening before in his neighbourhood. The neighbour's hands were very loose, for example. Then there were competing street gangs that weren't well known for their gentle diplomacy. It was a tough place and you had to be tough or else you wouldn't be a man - or that is what Jugo, at least, learned. But the confrontation with a guard unit shook his world. They came with a small group unit, six or seven men. They were lightly armoured and armed with blunt weapons - which were meant to subdue and take a target alive instead of killing them. Jugo followed his brothers as they tried to defend their small den and base of operations. But they wouldn't be able to do much against stronger opponents that had better gear and training. When things couldn't get worse, the guards would offer a deal. If Jugo's brothers could help them get to other smugglers, dealers and thieves, they would go free. Perhaps even earning a small bit of coin here and there. Only one brother was against it and so he was outvoted, all in favour to make the deal with the guards and police. Which seemed to go well for a while. Until retaliation hit them back. After some time, it became known who was aiding the local guard and police to roll up on criminal activities. Leading to the murder of Jugo's sister as a dire warning to not collaborate with the police. This shocked Jugo to the soul as he felt guilty - more so than anybody could put into words. This grim warning would provoke some anger but more fear, leading to Jugo and his brothers not aiding the police anymore. In turn, only making the situation worse as the pressure from the police started, to enforce them to help them get their desired information. As one might expect, this conflict of interest eventually led to more bad decisions and events. One by one, Jugo started to lose his family. At the age of seventeen, he lost his mother who's heart gave in with the grief for losing her children. His father turned to drink and wouldn't see more than two years before he stumbled into a ditch, where he eventually drowned as the rain would flood the ditch. Serving a Purpose The future looked bleak for Jugo. Without friends and relatives, he found himself alone in a cold, hard world that cared little for him. Seeing little way out, Jugo would join the military. It wasn't the easiest of choices but it seemed much better than being a day teller - having all kinds of jobs and still living in poverty. Besides, the young man desired for a purpose. For a reason to not give in to the guilt and sorrow he carried with him. The first few years were rough. Jugo was a nobody and was treated as such. The discipline of the military was harsher and different than the cold reality of the streets. The principles of loyalty and determination weren't foreign to Jugo as he could compare them to how most criminals worked with each other. But there was no easy way out. No way to bribe his sergeants and captains to let him go off the hook. And while the pay wasn't bad, Jugo found himself stationed at dull towns and villages - places that lacked the option to spend money on booze or 'wenches'. A sore pain for a young man serving. Yet as time passed on and Jugo would get accustomed to serving, he would fit in. Making some friends with fellow soldiers as learning more about the world. Even gaining some admiration for shinobi as he served alongside some of them. War and Love Then The Great War dawned on the world. Both excited as anxious for what that meant for the Rain, Jugo had reached the age of thirty at the outbreak of the conflict. He had climbed to the rank of sergeant and earned the respect of most men he worked with. The first year of the war, he was stationed at the village of Birafurano, which was located at the border between the Rain and the Wind. It was one of the calmer borders but still, reports came on large forces that went eastwards, likely invading the River - a vassal of the Fire country back then. But instead of struggle, bloodshed and chaos, Jugo found love. He would meet a lovely woman by the name of Tsuya, who seemed able to look past the rough attitude of Jugo. The two started to slowly but eventually, it grew into true love. With the end of the Great War four years later, Tsuya would move back with Jugo to Amegakure to start a new and happy life. Jugo's Loss Settling back in Amegakure, Jugo would retire from the military and take up a position within the police. An ironic turn of events but he didn't mind, for the work within the police corp was in a way similar to what he had done as a soldier for the Rain country. And with his wife to be becoming pregnant, Jugo wasn't sure what else could be a stable enough job to provide for his growing family. The future would become bright for and for years, things would go rather well for Jugo and his family. Gaining some promotion, he would be able to earn more and provide better for his wife and three children. This happiness would cease to exist in the year 470 ADS, 9th of December. On this date, Jugo would return home and find that it was deserted. Confused and worried, he was about to turn the whole home upside down to figure out what had happened. Desperate, scared and confused, he was about to consider the worst. That somehow his past had caught up with him and wasn't done punishing him for being a rat. Reaching the kitchen, he would find a note. Where he would learn that his wife had left him, taken the kids with her. Apparently, she had felt neglected the last two years and had found a new love. No names were given and yet some unknown man had taken all that Jugo held dear. Enraged and desperate, he would do his best to figure out where his wife and children had gone to. After some work, he found out that his wife had left him to live with a certain 'Aguni Manzo', some chuunin. A bloke that had a good record on his name and served with distinction so far. Tempted to meet this Manzo and punish him for taking all that Jugo held dear, the decision to do so never happened. Instead, Jugo would decide to let it slip and continue his life. Alone and bitter. Skills Jugo is capable of reading people, in a certain way. He is quick to recognise when most people lie and able to bring connections together in a case. While having served in the military for some time and been in the police corps for more than a decade, Jugo's fighting skills are laughable when comparing them to a full-fledged jounin. If anything is noteworthy in a scuffle, many would likely admire Jugo's bravery than his combative skills. Category:Characters Category:Empire of Akino Category:Amegakure